


Always be there to guide you

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan comes back to the Temple and receives some sad news from Master Yoda. He must deal with the loss of his old Creche Master and learn even if he cannot see his old Creche Master, doesn't mean he isn't there.(Set when Obi-Wan is a Padawan aged 17.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Always be there to guide you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on mentions I made in One with the Force and Everything the Light touches.

As Obi-Wan and his Master disembarked from their ship after a simple mission to witness the re-signing of a Treaty, it had come as a welcome break from the chaotic missions that they had for the past few months. He and Qui-Gon were discussing what they were going to do with the remainder of their day after they reported to the Council. Obi-Wan was hoping to catch up with his friends, it was a rare time he knew he, Quinlan, Bant, Reeft and Garen were all going to be in the Temple. As Obi-Wan walked beside his Master out of the Temple hanger, they stopped suddenly as Master Yoda was stood in front of them with a sombre look. The Grandmaster's ears were drooped and his wide eyes glinted with sadness.

"Master Yoda?" questioned Qui-Gon, as the Master and Padawan knelt before the Grandmaster to better meet his gaze.

"Sad news I bring. Last night died in his sleep did Creche Master Caran Jasal," said Yoda softly.

A pang of grief shot through Obi-Wan's chest, in his shock he swayed into his Master's side. Qui-Gon hastily wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold up the seventeen-year-old. Obi-Wan was in disbelief, they had left on their mission four days ago and he had visited his old Creche Master before they left and Master Jasal had seemed in perfect health. The Creche Master had been plagued with stiff joints as did most humanoids who were in their ninety-sixth year and he seemed to need longer to recover from simple colds. But he had been _fine_ , he had made Obi-Wan promise to come back and visit him to describe what the treaty re-signing ceremony was like. Master Jasal had been his primary caretaker from his first day in the Temple as a youngling up until his last day as an Initiate. As a newly minted Padawan Master Jasal had helped him carry his belongings to Master Qui-Gon's quarters and to Obi-Wan's embarrassment had passed along a few stories of the escapades Obi-Wan and his friends got up to with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. To Obi-Wan Master Jasal always represented comfort and love. But now Master Jasal was _gone_.

Obi-Wan felt his throat tighten and the feeling of a sob rising up his throat, he swallowed heavily and, in a grief, stricken voice said, "excuse me Masters." He then forced himself to his feet and rushed back towards his quarters, his kit bag swinging on his back with the momentum.

As he rushed down the corridor, he heard his master call after him, "Obi-Wan!"

"Let him go we should," replied Yoda.

If they said anything else Obi-Wan didn't hear it as he fled through the Temple. He knew his not quite running through the Temple would incur the ire of some of the Masters but he was not in a mind to care. As he flung open the door to his and Master Qui-Gon's quarters, he dropped his kit bag by the door and toed his boots off, not bothering to remove his outer robe. As he burst into his room, he flung himself on his bed face down and pressed his face into his pillow as a sob tore out from his throat and tears began soaking his pillow.

Somewhere along the line he must have cried himself to sleep because when he opened his eyes, he found his Master sitting on the edge of his bed, running gentle fingers through his spiky hair. Obi-Wan wanted to fool himself into believing that Master Yoda was wrong, Master Jasal wasn't dead, but when he reached out for the faded care bond, he had with Master Jasal. He found the bond had faded away to a shadow, it was true, Master Jasal had passed into the Force.

As he felt his eyes begin to tear up again, a gentle tug on his Padawan braid drew his attention to his Master. Qui-Gon's usually bright blue eyes were dimmed with sadness. "I am so sorry Padawan," he murmured softly.

Obi-Wan sat up and hugged his Master tightly, he felt Qui-Gon's strong arms grip him in a bear hug. "It doesn't feel real," he whispered.

"I know," responded Qui-Gon softly as he rested his chin on Obi-Wan's head. "Loss is never easy Padawan mine."

Obi-Wan buried his face into the crook of Qui-Gon's neck as he began sobbing again. He took a gasping breath and turned to look at a holo perched on his desk. It was taken when he was five years old and had just used a training lightsaber for the first time and Master Jasal was knelt beside him smiling his usual wide grin, Obi-Wan was looking up at him with a matching grin. A part of Obi-Wan felt hollow at the thought that he would never see the old Master again.

He and his Master remained hugging as daylight faded to night, Obi-Wan took comfort from his Master as he mourned the loss of another Master who had been important to him.

* * *

As the funeral pyre was slowly put out and the gathered masses of Jedi who had come to mourn the loss of a Creche Master who had guided many Jedi on their early journeys as Jedi was lost to them,d began to leave. Obi-Wan remained rooted to his spot, his gaze never leaving the pyre, he had stubbornly refused to let his tears fall, knowing Master Jasal would have been saddened by the thought of so many crying for him. Master Jasal had always described the Force as an old friend and would say the day he passed into the Force; he would be reunited with an old friend. So, Obi-Wan tried to take comfort with that thought, and tried to honour the old Master's memory by refusing to cry at the funeral.

He then took once last look at the pyre, then on shaky legs he walked out of the room and slowly made his way across the wide corridor to the Hall of Remembrance. It was here all lightsabers of dead Jedi were laid to rest, as reminders and memorials for the Jedi they previously belonged to.

As Obi-Wan stepped into the large room, the bare stone walls marked with drawings depicting images of Jedi throughout the many years of the Order. He knew this room well; younglings were always encouraged to come to the Hall of Remembrance and let themselves feel connected to the Jedi of the past. Within the large room which took up half of the ground floor of the Temple, were many long wooden benches and on the benches placed side by side, were lightsabers. At the bottom of each lightsaber was a small golden plaque that held the name and rank of the fallen Jedi so that their names would always be remembered. It was always heavily encouraged for Jedi to pick up the lightsabers of the fallen Jedi, so that they could feel close to the Jedi of the past through the Force.

Obi-Wan slowly stepped into the large room, immediately feeling comforted by the somewhat faded Force presences of the passed Jedi. He could sense his Master standing by the great wooden doors at the entrance of the Hall. Through their training bond, he could tell his Master was worried about him, so he sent a small wave of reassurance to his Master and received a small wave of love in return.

Eventually, Obi-Wan came to a stop and just stared at the familiar lightsaber that had once belonged to Master Jasal. The hilt was completely silver and was made of twenty one centimetre rings and from memory Obi-Wan knew the blade was a bright emerald green, that matched Master Jasal's eyes. He had never hesitated to activate any of the lightsabers before, but as he held his hand over Master Jasal's, Obi-Wan found himself hesitating. Master Jasal's lightsaber was as familiar as his own, however, he had never activated it before and he knew when he did, he had to accept that Master Jasal was gone.

Memories flittered across his eyes as he remembered Master Jasal's smile, his tight hugs, his deep soothing voice that would scare away nightmares and offer comfort after visions. Feeling the urging of the Force, Obi-Wan let his hand drift down and grasped the cool metal of the lightsaber hilt. He then lifted it off its stand and held it up and after taking a deep breath he activated the lightsaber as tears glistened in his eyes.

Footsteps stopped behind him and a pair of hands rested on his shoulders, without looking back at his Master, his gaze on the emerald blade. He said, "I always imagined that he would be there for my Knighting ceremony."

"He will be there Obi-Wan," murmured Qui-Gon, as he squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulders. "He is one with the Force now, so he will always be there to guide you and listen to you. Just because you cannot see him, does not mean he is not there."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he felt a small pressure against his cheek, no hand was there. Instinctively he knew it was Master Jasal confirming Master Qui-Gon's words. Master Jasal would always be there for him.

"May the Force be with you Master Jasal," whispered Obi-Wan. He deactivated the lightsaber and placed it back on the stand with reverence and then leaned back into his Master's hold. While he knew he would grieve the loss of Master Jasal for a long time, he knew he would never be alone.


End file.
